The Big Surprise
by electrical fox
Summary: It's Bolt's 6th birthday and everyone is having good time, b ut what happens when Bolt and Penny's old Agent give him a big surpsrise..like a genetically created version of him, except for two things. It's a girl and she actually has superpowers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or Any of the Bolt Movie Characters, if I did, I would be one happy cookie. Unfortunately, they are all owned by Disney. But however, I do own Energie. She's my puppy.-Electrical Fox

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Bolt!

It's been a year since Bolt's amazing journey across the states with Mittens the cat and Rhino the hamster. They were able to find Bolt's beloved person, Penny and Bolt was able to live life as a normal dog would. Mittens seem to be Penny's mother favorite and is finally happy that she has a place to call home. As for Rhino, well, he's just happy to be living with his favorite television hero.

But today is Bolt's birthday and everyone was setting up while Penny took him out for a walk.

"No no, the presents go on the table, Rhino." Mittens was placing all the balloons in certain spots while directing Rhino, telling him where things should go.

"But don't you think that Bolt's presents should be on the floor? Where he can at least reach them?" Rhino pushed two wrapped ball shaped presents to the table. A few dogs that were friends of Bolt's were there helping out Mittens and Rhino get ready for Bolt's surprise party.

Penny's mother was hanging up some banners in the door ways. Mittens jumped unto the table where Bolt's birthday cake was placed and closely examined the cake and saw that there were two small hand prints in the icing. She looked over at Rhino, who had icing around his mouth.

"What? I had to make sure it wasn't made of Styrofoam. You know what it does to Bolt!" He defensively walked away. Mittens just shook her head and looked outside and saw Penny and Bolt approaching the house.

"He's back! Quick! Places everyone!" Everyone quickly scattered into hiding places, Rhino and Mittens hiding under the table, while others chose places like the closet and curtains. Penny's mother turned off all the lights just as Penny turned onto the pathway to their front door.

"See, Bolt? Wasn't that a fun walk? Maybe next time you'll catch that crazy squirrel that you always chase at the park." Penny softly petted Bolt's head and he barked happily in return. Penny took out her keys to the door and opened the door.

"You can go in, Bolt. I'm just going to get the mail from the mailbox." Penny took the leash off his collar and walked back to the mail box. Bolt walked into the house and looked around.

"Wow, I wonder why all of the lights are off…" Bolt walked around a bit to examine around a bit.

"Surprise!" The lights came on and everyone came out of their hiding places. Poor Bolt almost had a heart attack from the surprise. Penny came up to him and hugged him tightly to reassure him.

"Happy Birthday, Bolt." She petted to him to calm him from such a startle. Rhino seemed to have a good laugh seeing that he was rolling on the floor laughing, while Mittens also stifled a laugh or two.

"Haha, I'm glad you guys found that funny." Bolt walked over to Mittens and Rhino.

"Sorry, but you should've seen your face." Mittens smiled at him. "How does it feel to be a year older?"

"Well, when you're a dog, it's another 7 years older. But I guess it feels good, I'm feeling pretty good." Bolt wagged his tail a bit.

"That's good to hear then. We hope you like dog biscuit cake with milk icing, cause that's what you're special cake is." Mittens walked off to the cake table.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Bolt laughed, already knowing the answer.

"Nah, it's more of a dog thing." Mittens smiled.

"Here, Bolt. It's cake time." Penny called to him and went over and picked him up and brought him over the cake table. There stood the three layered, dog biscuit milk-icing cake, illuminating with 6 red and yellow candles. Penny's mother turned off the lights once again.

"It's time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy." Penny's mother smiled and looked at Penny and the others.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Bolt, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang to Bolt who seemed quite embarrassed to have the spotlight on him, which is kind of ironic due to his many years in the spot light.

"Alright, Bolt, you gotta blow out the candles on the cake, okay boy?" Penny hinted to him to blow the candles out.

"Super Bark! Super Bark!" Rhino jumped up and down hyperactively. Bolt nodded and took a deep breath and barked out five of the six candles. Mittens helped him out with the sixth candle by blowing it out.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Penny's mother started cutting the cake. Penny placed Bolt down and went to help her mother. Bolt walked over and looked at the pile of presents.

"Hmmm… what are in these boxes?" He started to sniff a few of the boxes.

"You know, in order to find out, you gotta open them." Mittens sat down next him. Bolt smirks and rolled one of the presents.

"Well, this one is obviously a ball." He sniffed out a box shaped present. "And this one is dog snacks."

"Wow, and I thought that would be impossible to figure out." Mittens' sarcasm never ceased to surprise him.

Bolt looked around and noticed a box with holes in it and examined it.

"But I can't seem to figure out what this one is, though." He sniffed it and gently tapped it with his paw.

The box started moving a bit with a hopping motion and startled Bolt.

"What is that thing?! It's moving! Boxes don't move! It has to be Styrofoam!!!" Bolt ran to Penny, nearly knocking her over, barking like crazy and ran back to the box.

"Bolt? What's wrong?" Penny looked at what he was barking at. "I guess it's time to open up presents."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is my first Story. I do not own Bolt and any other Bolt movie character. They belong to Disney. But I own Elektra. She's my little energetic puppy- Electrical Fox

Chapter 2: Uh-oh…Here Comes Trouble

Penny picked up the box and looked at the tag. Penny's mother also come over and look at the box.

"Your ex-agent dropped it off earlier today for Bolt's birthday. He said "It's a surprise that will shock all of you." And then he left." Penny noticed the holes in the box. The other dogs at the party were just as curious as everyone else but they didn't want to stick around long enough to find out what it was. The larger Saint Bernard, Bernie, whispered to the much smaller Pomeranian, Coco. "I think we should get outta here before something bad happens. I really don't trust that box." Coco nodded in agreement and looked towards bolt. "Hey, Bolt, we'd love to stay but we have a lot to do, my person is taking me to the groomer. We'll see ya later, Bolt." Coco headed through the front door. Bernie waved his paw and also left.

"Thanks for coming guys." Bolt still kept his focus on the box, with Rhino by his side. "Bolt, the other dogs left, that means this box is no good. It could be a bomb or worse…. Styrofoam." Rhino eyed the box up and down. Penny looked at the tag.

"Funny he didn't even leave his name on the tag." Bolt hid behind Penny as she lifted the lid on the box. Everyone watched as she completely took the lid and was speechless. Bolt looked at Penny and then looked in the box himself. With one excited leap, a white and black puppy jumped out of the box. It looked exactly like Bolt, with a lightning bolt on its hind left leg. All of it four paws were black and it had black tipped ears and tail. It immediately ran into Penny's arms.

"No…no…no way." Mittens looked at the puppy, which was wagging its tail excitedly. The puppy looked at Bolt, who sniffed it with curiosity.

"Oh no... the Green Eyed Man created a duplicate of Bolt! Stand back! It'll rage out of control, this beast!" He saw her collar, which had blinking blue and red lights. "It's fully equipped with a bomb!" Rhino scurried over to the puppy and began to pull and tug on its blue collar.

Penny gently pulled Rhino away from the puppy's collar and examined it. "Elektra? It's name is Elektra?" I think it's a girl." Penny said as she looked at the collar. Just as if on cue, Penny's old agent walked in.

"So how's that gift I dropped off earlier? Just thought I'd drop her off being that you have to take all of Bolt's belongings." Her agent laughed a bit. Penny looked at him confused and puzzled.

"His belongings? That's a dog. How is she Bolt's belongings?" Penny gently stroked the puppy.

"Well, what I mean is that… This extraordinary dog is Bolt's daughter." The agent then kneeled down and picked up Elektra from Penny. "She was artificially created with Bolt's genes even though there is a huge difference between the two."

"And that would be?" Penny waited for his response.

"She's a girl. We wanted an exact copy of Bolt but it turned out to be a girl." The agent used Elektra as a presentation. "Not only is she a girl, she's been genetically enhanced as a true super dog!" He excited held her up and showed them the lightning bolt on her left hind leg. "This bolt, right here, is actually there. There is no makeup." He ruffled the fur on the lightning bolt and it didn't fade or smear. "She has heat vision, super speed, and incredible agility." He Whispered in Penny's ear. "Oh, and let's not forget the S-U-P-E-R-B-A-R-K. We wouldn't want her to speak and create chaos, do we? Well, she's yours now because we have no use for her since Bolt no longer works with us." He then gave Elektra back to Penny and walked towards the door. "Have fun with your new pet. Oh and by the way, I'd keep that spiffy collar on her if I were you. It keeps her powers contained, at least as long as it is on her."

"No, not this again." Mittens shook her head and looked at Bolt. "One year as a normal dog, and you already have a kid. And to top it off, it's a super dog like you used to be."

"That's not my kid." Bolt snapped and walked off. Mittens followed him as he went and sat near a window.

"You know, she's not going to take your place in Penny's heart, if that's what you're upset about." Mittens sat next to him.

"It's not that, it's just that… that dog shouldn't be here. She has powers. What if she uses her powers by accident or something? People could get hurt… or worse, Penny could get hurt."

"Yeah, but Bolt, she's exactly like you or how you used to be, except this is real. You're going to have to teach how to use and control her powers. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but give her a chance. You may learn to like her. She is you, after all"

"Mittens. Stop comparing me to her. She's not me and she's not my kid. They created her and without my permission. How do you think that makes me feel?" Bolt sighed and rested his head on a pillow.

"Just give her a chance, Bolt. You'll see." Mittens walked back into the kitchen. Just as Mittens left, Elektra strolled into the room.

"Um…Hello. I'm Elektra." Elektra rolled a ball to Bolt.

"Yeah I know. What do you want?" Bolt looked her, slightly glaring. Elektra tucked her tail in between her legs and looked down.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play or not. I was bored in that stuffy box and all."

"Look kid, as much as I would like to play around and stuff, I can't. I have things to do." Bolt got up and started walking away. Elektra followed him. "Can I come with you?"

"No." Bolt jumped on the sofa and pawed the remote to turn it on. Elektra looked at the remote. "Can I press the buttons?"

"No." Bolt stared into the television as he channel-surfed. Elektra tilted her head a bit. "Can I watch?"

Bolt growled a bit. "No. Why don't you go play somewhere else or something." With that said, Elektra sulked out of the room. She walked around exploring the house a bit while everyone else was out doing something of a sort or another. She looked around until something caught her eye.

Bolt was still on the sofa watching the Food Network. He almost forgot that Elektra was there. Almost being the key word. Until he heard a squeak come from the other room. The only squeak he could know like the back of Dr. Calico's hand. Mr. Carrot. Bolt ran into the next room to find Elektra chewing on his childhood toy. He growled and yelled at her. "What are you doing?! That's not yours!"

Mittens heard Bolt yelling and ran into the room. "Bolt! What are you doing?"

"This dog is chewing on my carrot!" Bolt glared at Elektra once more.

"Don't yell at her! She didn't know it was yours!" Mittens defended Elektra. Bolt picked up Elektra by the nape of her neck and dropped her back in the box where she came from. "Stay there. Don't move. Don't speak. In matter of fact, don't breathe." Bolt snapped at her and picked up his carrot and went outside through the doggie door.

Elektra watched Bolt as walked through the little door. She sighed and lay down in the box.

Mittens looked in the box. "Hey, don't worry about him. He just has to get used to you." Elektra rested her head on her paws and looked at the cardboard wall in front of her. "I don't understand why he doesn't like me… he doesn't even know me."

Mittens smiled a bit. "He just has a stick in his butt right now, hypothetically speaking, meaning he's bothered and moody right now. He'll warm up to you." Mittens laughed a bit. " I remember when he couldn't even do "the face". I had to teach him that, you know." Elektra tipped the box over and walked out. "The face?" She tilted her head.

"You know… the face." Mittens looked at her. "Oh no, don't tell me you don't know to do it, either?" Elektra shook her head. "What's up with dogs and not knowing how to do the face?" Mittens looked around and scoped out the area a bit. "Alright, uh, Elektra? Is that right?" Elektra nodded her head in confirmation. " Elektra, do you want me to teach you how to do the face?" Mittens smiled.

Elektra nodded. "That would be awesome if you could." Mittens sat in front of her. "Alright, I need you to do exactly what I say. Now tilt your head to the right." Elektra tilted her head to the right a bit. Mittens motioned her paw for Elektra to tilt her head a little more. Elektra tilted her head a bit more. "Right there. Now drop your left ear." Elektra dropped her right ear. "No, your other left, kid." Mittens laughed a bit and Elektra dropped her left ear. "You're totally Bolt's clone. Now dropped both ears." Elektra dropped both ears. "Okay, now ever so slightly, look up." Elektra looked up slightly.

"Voila. There you have it, the face." Mittens said satisfied, began to lick herself. Elektra laughed a bit and wagged her tail a bit. "So you hung out with him?"

"Him? Him who?" Mittens asked quizzically, stopped licking herself.

"You know… my da-" Elektra said excitedly but stopped and corrected herself as she looked down. "Bolt."

"Yeah, I had my share of adventures with him. It's like once he has his heart set on something, he'll stop at nothing to get to it. I mean, I was forcefully dragged along, literally. I was tied to a leash connected to him. From one coast of the country to the other." Mittens laughed. "Ah, those were the days; I wouldn't mind doing that again." She looked at Elektra's collar. "So, what about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?" Elektra tilted her head.

"I dunno. What did you do before you came here?" Mittens stayed focus on the collar as it blinked.

"Well, I was constantly running on tread mills with these weird sticky pads stuck all over me. And always had to stare at a steel wall, but after a while, the wall would just melt. I wasn't ever allowed to play. But recently, before I was put in that box, I had to keep this stupid collar on." Elektra smiled a bit. "It wasn't until then, they allowed me to play."

Mittens was very intrigued by her story and was interested. "Wow, that seemed rough. Well, you'll have lots of time to play here, don't worry about that."


End file.
